1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful method for synthesizing a crystalline material identified as ZSM-5-type, the new material synthesized, and use of the crystalline material synthesized in accordance herewith as a catalyst component for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing the crystalline ZSM-5-type structure whereby synthesis is facilitated and reproducible and the product exhibits high purity and catalytic utility.
Crystalline ZSM-5 and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known crystalline materials. A crystalline material composition having the structure of ZSM-5 is taught in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,600 teaches a method for synthesis of zeolite ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising, as a directing agent, an alkyldiamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 claims synthesizing zeolites characterized by a Constraint Index of 1 to 12 and an alumina/silica mole ratio of not greater than 0.083 from a specified reaction mixture containing an organic nitrogen-containing cation provided by an amine identified as being selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, ethylenediamine, propanediamine, butanediamine, pentanediamine, hexanediamine, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, benzylamine, aniline, pyridine, piperidine and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,189 claims a method for synthesizing zeolites ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 containing an organic nitrogen cation from a specified reaction mixture containing a primary amine having 2 to 9 carbon atoms as a directing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,748 shows synthesis of ZSM-5 structure from reaction mixtures comprising ethanol, ZSM-5 seeds, ethanol and seeds, ethanol and ammonium hydroxide, and ethanol, ammonium hydroxide and ZSM-5 seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,262 teaches synthesis of ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising a tetraalkylammonium source and a tetraureacobalt (II) complex.
Lok et al. (3 Zeolites, 282-291 (1983)) teach numerous organic compounds which act as directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials, such as, for example, ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-20, ZSM-35, ZSM-48, AlPO.sub.4 -5, AlPO.sub.4 -8, AlPO.sub.4 -20 and others. The article does not show the presently required organic for synthesis of ZSM-5. The article does show that cyclohexylamine, N-methylcyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine and ethyl-n-butylamine may direct synthesis of AlPO.sub.4 -5 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,440).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,499 teaches a method for synthesizing ferrierite from a particular reaction mixture containing piperidine or alkyl-substituted piperidine, e.g. 1,2-dimethylpiperidine, as directing agent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,245 and 4,107,195 show synthesis of ZSM-35 from a reaction mixture containing pyrrolidine directing agent.
The zeolitic compositions labeled PSH-3 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 are synthesized from reaction mixtures containing hexamethyleneimine as directing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325 utilizes hexamethyleneimine in another reaction mixture to direct synthesis of MCM-22. That organic is used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,663 for synthesis of yet another crystalline structure labelled MCM-35.
Other publications teaching various organic directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,902, teaching use of an alkyltropinium directing agent, alkyl being of 2 to 5 carbon atoms, for synthesis of ZSM-5; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,829, teaching use of dibenzyldimethylammonium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-50; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,923, teaching use of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)(CH.sub.3).sub.2 directing agent for synthesis of another novel zeolite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,747, teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-48; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,746, teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,286, teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-35; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,654, teaching use of cobalticinium, dimethylpiperidinium, trimethylene bis trimethylammonium or tetramethylpiperazinium directing agents for synthesis of ZSM-51; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,213, teaching use of DABCO-C.sub.4-10 -diquat directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,531, teaching synthesis of ZSM-12 with a DABCO-C.sub.n -diquat, n being 4,5,6 or 10, directing agent; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,193, teaching use of bis (dimethylpiperidinium) trimethylene directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12.
Various diquaternary ammonium compounds have been identified as directing agents for a particular assortment of crystalline materials. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,342 and 4,619,820 show synthesis of ZSM-23 from a reaction mixture containing the organic of U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,012, i.e. (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (R)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3, where R is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon having 7 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,250 teaches the use of linear diquaternary ammonium compounds of the structure (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.m N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3, m being 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, for synthesis of ZSM-48. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,527 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.7 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 directing agent for synthesis of MCM-10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,815 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 to direct synthesis of a Silica-X structure type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,639 teaches use of the diquaternary (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)(CH.sub.3).sub.2 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4or6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5) as directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12. Synthesis of ZSM-5 is directed by the diquaternary (alkyl).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (alkyl).sub.3, alkyl being propyl or butyl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,638.
EPA 42,226 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,754 teach existence of numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds, but show use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 as directing agent for synthesis of EU-1. EPA 51,318 teaches use of the same diquaternary for synthesis of TPZ-3. It is noted that EU-1, TPZ-3 and ZSM-50 (synthesized with dibenzyldimethylammonium directing agent) have the same structure.
Applicants know of no prior art method for preparing a crystalline ZSM-5 structure utilizing the present method.